


a walk down recovery road

by Agsapphire (orphan_account)



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, uwah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:17:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7696144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Agsapphire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>uwu</p>
            </blockquote>





	a walk down recovery road

 

Alone.   
Physically and emotionally.   
No one who understood her.   
It was two months after the "incident" and yet she still felt alone. Even after so much attention and sympathy from others, the memories still lingered on in her mind, teasing her. Words that weren't even said to her started to appear in her thoughts.   
Slut. Whore. Cheating bitch.   
She had no coping mechanisms besides picking on a scab on her thigh repeatedly. She got the nasty wound after the ship had crash landed onto earth. Thankfully, no one was seriously injured.   
She definitely had other cuts and bruises on her body. One was where her nose was supposed to be, another in between her legs and a nasty gushing wound on her foot. All of the others were at least out of eyesight, but this one wasn't. It was right on her leg, and it was huge. Every time she saw it, she was reminded of that fateful night.   
"Sapphire, stop picking at yourself. You'll get an infection or a scar." Ruby would tell her sweetly. She knew that Ruby had the best intent for her, but she couldn't stand looking at it. Ruby was trying her hardest to understand her sapphire, but it was to no avail. She would spend sleepless nights holding her through nightmares and flashbacks, and would comfort her as much as she could but it wouldn't work. Ruby would hold her hand, but it seemed like she would shake it off and persist on picking off her scab.   
Ruby felt dumb for not understanding what was going on in sapphires mind. She felt dumb for not understanding why she picked at herself or wouldn't go outside or wouldn't fuse, but she tried her hardest. Sapphire appreciated that more than anything she could have done. Just understanding her (or at least trying) made her feel so much better. It was the least she could do.


End file.
